narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hashirama and Madara — 2
Errors There are two errors in this chapter, the first one being the children sitting in the academy, when the academy was found by Tobirama after Hashirama's death. The second is how Madara died. While he originally was stabbed in the front, in this chapter he's stabbed in the back. Seelentau 愛議 14:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :The Konoha Police Force was founded by Tobirama not the academy. And its still unknown if Madara died. Like said by Hashirama, it's still unclear as to how he came back to life. ::What he's stating is that Madara "supposedly" died with a sword through his chest, not his back. Not that if he died. Though I would like to ask where you found that Sellentau. --Questionaredude (talk) 14:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Tobirama was credited with creating the Academy. Maybe he did it before he was Hokage, not too sure maybe that's a possibility. Or maybe what we're seeing is an informal set up and he created the official system. Then again we might be wrong about which part of the Academy he created. A lot of factors could be accredited to that. I've come to realise that we can't see these as errors, just gaps in what we knew and what we see.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) The book says second hokage tho, if I remember correctly. And yes, also the sword which "killed" him appears to have been changed. Also no Mito was present in the flashback at all--Elveonora (talk) 20:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :It could say Second Hokage because his name was not known at that time. Maybe he really wasn't Hokage when he found the institution that would later become the academy. Seelentau 愛議 17:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) What about Mito? I know the fight scenes were cut to the very end, but wasn't she stated to have assisted Hashi and sealed Kurama into herself? She makes no appearance neither is there any mention of her, I find that strange considering that Hashi had to marry her at quite young age--Elveonora (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sharingan Power: Only a Boast? Did Madara simply boast that he could distinguish Hashirama's wood clones with his Sharingan, or did he purposefully let himself be attacked, so that he could collect Hashirama's DNA and obtain his former ally's unique Kekkei Genkai?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know for sure. it could be that was when he learned how to distinguish them or getting stabbed was part of his plan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Madara was not using his sharingan.--''Deva '' 17:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) We know for certain that their fight was part of his plan as so his "defeat"--Elveonora (talk) 20:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Did most of you notice Madara used genjutsu when Hashirama jumped off the statue? I think it should be added as trivia. Every time the sharingan has been shown in a picture of its own, then afterwards nothing happens,(immediately after the fact) its been a sharingan genjutsu. Also, hashirama noticed something on the cliff when the fight was over. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 20:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Could have possibly been a Tsukuyomi, but it's pointless to speculate. But you are right, showing only 1 Sharingan eye of his close-up in a panel is fishy.--Elveonora (talk) 20:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Possible Reference The scene where Hashirama appeared behind Madara and stabbed Him, you could see Hashirama's Mokubunshin on the ground near them. The clone was laying on its side, with its hand propping up its head. Considering Hashirama's apparent theme with Buddhism, this could be a reference to when Gautama Buddha lied down to attain Parinirvana (Sanskrit for "Final Nirvana"). Should this be mentioned?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 06:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Bumping :)--Elveonora (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Possible, but I'm having a hard time thinking a reference like that would be used with something so trivial as a clone being revealed. Omnibender - Talk - 01:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I would think the same thing, but it's still something that adds to Hashirama's apparent theme with Buddhism, and the symbolism....--Yomiko-chan (talk) 00:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Paribump.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 08:15, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Well... Buddhas, third eye, extra faces and arms seem to be associated with Hashirama... :D barrier? When charging against Hashirama and standing atop of Kurama's head, there appears to be some sort of cube around Madara, at least it appears so to me--Elveonora (talk) 17:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey what page Is that? elveonora-chan -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif[[User talk:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif 17:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Page 3 I believe--Elveonora (talk) 17:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes I think Its Susanoo as susanoo Is a common protection for the uchiha clan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif[[User talk:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif The Susanoo is around the fox tho, not Madara--Elveonora (talk) 17:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Then that could Just be a generic barrier technique around madara we're not sure Its best to check the colour Images of the fight and stuff -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif[[User talk:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/redfemaleknight/images/2/29/Jedi.gif 17:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) It's just the jewel that appears in Susanoo's forehead. Omnibender - Talk - 18:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Could be... /solved--Elveonora (talk) 18:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC)